


Mudblood

by Denshii



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Aokise is the main, Explicit Language, Feelings, First Try, M/M, Sex, Violence, with some other couples in the backround
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-29 05:38:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13920525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denshii/pseuds/Denshii
Summary: When Aomine Daiki is named Prefect of Gryffindor, he is not thrilled. Solitary, here he is forced to share his daily life with strangers and especially, some Slytherin bastards. Aomine lives only for himself and for his Quidditch performances. The others don't interest him, except his childhood friend Satsuki, and so far he was largely satisfied. But when a certain blond enters your life, it is difficult to remain indifferent.





	1. Albus' choice

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: English is not my first language, so I hope it's not too terrible ;;  
> I apologyze in advance for the errors.
> 
> I hope you will enjoy it anyway~

He did not understand. How this small badge representing so many responsibilities had landed in his hands. Fate had to make fun of him. And in this particular case, fate was called Albus Dumbledore. He remembered very well the small teasing smile which had hovered the old man’s lips during their interview the day before summer holidays.   
  
_"Since all these years, I'm getting to know you Aomine Daiki", he had announced, his eyes piercing with mischief, analyzing the student from head to toe. "In your heart roars out the lion of Gryffindor, I have no doubt on your capacities to represent your house. I know perfectly well that if I don’t push you into your entrenchments, you are going to iron your year sleeping on the roof of Hogwarts’ South Tower. To my biggest regret. That’s why I decided to name you Gryffindor Prefect, and I hope that responsibilities encourage you to exploit your capacities."_  
  
_Fuck it_. Aomine pushed a long sigh by tidying up the badge in his pocket. Him, prefect? Seriously, he didn't understand at all what could cross this old man’s head. A small grimace twisted the corner of his lips, concluding simply that he was senile. But all the same, having to take on such a role because the director is an old loony … The metis had it stuck in his throat.   
  
"Dai-chan!", exclaimed the girl with pink hair by his side. "Stop making your pig's head, we're going to arrive soon! You could be a little more excited about starting this new year! And frankly, aren't you excited to discover the apartments reserved for the prefects?"  
  
_And blah blah blah_ … What she could be noisy … Aomine heaved a sigh without diverting his look from the landscape that was passing through the Hogwarts Express’ window. Although the attractive young woman was his childhood friend, when the new prefect wasn’t in mood, better was worth not breaking his nuts. Although deep down, he was still happy that Momoi Satsuki was named Gryffindor Prefect by his side.  
  
" The idea of sharing a living room with some Slytherin bastards doesn’t excite me at all, no."  
  
Important to note: Aomine Daiki dedicated a nameless hatred to the green house. Each of them spun him a nausea difficult to control. He found them unhealthy, sickening, vicious, morally weak and desperate to crush others. Real snakes, in short. According to him, they were the poison of the school. Without them, life would be much more peaceful and he wouldn't have to deal with their hideous faces on a daily basis.   
  
The train eventually stopped alongside the quay and the duet get up to take the path that led to the castle. Momoi cast a nostalgic look at the group of frightened first years which had gathered around Hagrid. She remembered that at that time, Aomine was the most excited of the group, being dying to develop his abilities, to learn, to become the best wizard who never existed. Now, she knew that this flame was flickering, almost extinguished, but still presents in the depths of his heart. She had tried to revive it by all means, but to her great regret, the results were meager at the moment.  
  
The blue and the rose took a seat at the big table of Gryffindor, joining their fellow being. If Aomine was well-known within his house, each knew that you shouldn’t approach him too close when he was wearing this upset expression. His face made Momoi sigh and she kicked him under the table while making big eyes.  
  
" Okay, okay… " He growled, releasing his frown lightly.  
  
Aomine finally paid attention to the ceremony of the first years, applauding each time that one of them joined Gryffindor. He remembered himself the immense pride he had felt when the Sorting Hat had directed him towards this house and finally, the young man managed to relax. 

  
The banquet was as abundant as every previous year and Aomine didn’t hesitate to gobble up all the food that came to hand. Much to the chagrin of Momoi who was horrified by the way he was at the table. Whatever, it was time to guide the new ones to the dormitory. And now, reality was catching up with him. He made the effort, trying to look a little more pleasant when he was busy leading the troupe of sorcerer's apprentices through the innumerable staircases of the castle. He communicated them the password of the Fat Lady and introduced them to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
Common room that he was not going to see a lot during the year. Much to his regret. Even though he was making fun of Dumbledore, Aomine was also a grandfather. At least, in his behavior. He liked to keep his little habits and not be jostled. And Albus understood it well. This is how he would be confronted with a terrain that was unknown to him. _What a pain in the ass._  
  
It is alongside Satsuki that he climbed the stairs up to the fifth floor to reach the meeting place. The door of their quarters was guarded by the painting of a young stripped woman, with tempting curves, and a face comparable to an angel's. Saucy, Aomine hissed to express his satisfaction. Satsuki rolled her eyes again.

 

" What’s the password, _chéri_? " She simpered, glaring at the young man.  
" Oral Herpes. " Satsuki replied sharply as she began to get impatient.  
  
The Aphrodite admited defeat and the door opened.  
The duet penetrated into their own common room, both won by a new excitement. Excitement that disappeared as fast as it came by seeing two students wearing green and silver ties. _Ew._    
Apart from this annoying detail, the prefects' common room was vast and warm on the whole. At least, if there hadn't been a part of the room colored in green. The latter was decorated in the colors of the four houses whose emblems were hungged on the wall of the corresponding color. As for the furniture, the room was arranged like a usual common room; armchairs, couch, fireplace, table and seats throned on numerous carpets. At least they would not be disoriented.

What made all the Hogwarts’ students drool was mainly the common bathroom of the prefects. Renowned for its gigantic size, its immense bath in the middle of which sat in state a colored fountain. And to top it off , its Jacuzzi to relax after a good Quidditch practice. Aomine finally saw an interest in his functions. Even if he could not bear to share his bath with these snakes bastards.

  
" Oh, hello, Aomine-kun, Momoi-san. " First greeted Kuroko Testuya, a little blue haired wizard belonging to the Ravenclaw house.  
  
His charisma was so weak that Aomine had barely noticed him in the room. The Gryffindor answered with a polite nod. He had spoken to him a few times, mainly when they had been put in duet for work, especially in potions classes.  
  
" Tetsu-kun! " Satsuki exclaimed, thrilled, while jumping on his neck. The navy blue would never understand the girl’s interest in this placid boy. But whatever.  
  
Kuroko was accompanied by the second Ravenclaw prefect: Midorima Shintaro. A fucking creepy geek  who had always made Aomine shivered every time he had seen him. The latter did not even bother to look up from his book to greet them. _Tch. Dickhead_.  
  
The next ones to introduce themselves were the Hufflepuff Prefects; Murasakibara Atsushi, purple-haired giant who spent his time eating sweets, and Riko Aida, a young woman comparable to an electric battery having slept with a dictator. And to top it off, she was flat. It was enough for Aomine not to deign looking at her. Totally uninteresting.

And it was with apparent disgust that he turned towards the duo of snakes which had taken possession of the sofas in room. _Despicable._    
  
"If it's not that dear Daiki!" Puffed a honeyed voice that turned the navy blue´s stomach every time it reached his ears. _Repugnant._ "I thought I was going to be damn bored with the others, but there … It is Christmas before time. I didn’t think the other incompetent old man would make me such a flower."  
  
A loud laugh echoed through the room as the Slytherin tilted his head back. Everything about him made Aomine wanting to throw up. His carnivorous smile, his viper’s eyes, his sufficient air, his old-fashioned haircut, his hooligan's airs, and above all … the malefic aura he gave off. Aomine would not even be surprised to learn that this bastard was a Death Eater. In any case, he had the perfect profile.  
  
« Stow your fangs Cutie, it’s fine to talk, but we know very well which one of us has a subscription for the infirmary." Growled the blue, speaking him down. It was true that Daiki’s fists had come out victorious several times of their confrontations, but he didn’t come out unscathed either.  
  
Beside the junk that was Haizaki Shougo stood his appointed whore. Aomine had never caused to him, moreover he did not want to, he just knew he was following Haizaki like a shadow. He was known in all Hogwarts for several reasons; especially his undeniable beauty. For a guy, he had delicate features, almost similar to those of a woman, a creamy skin of a beautiful porcelain color, pigmented with a light pink on his cheeks. His best charms were undoubtedly his hair as well as his eyes of a soft golden color. His pupils were as hypnotic as honey and were flattered by long black lashes that accentuated his intense gaze.   
Just missing a pair of big boobs so that Aomine could fantasize.  
  
"Kise Ryouta, nice to meet you." He introduced himself simply.   
  
The Gryffindor answered by a growl whereas Haizaki was putting his arm around the blonde’s shoulders in a possessive way. He was doubtless without interest outside his little pretty face anyway.   
Faced with this scene, the dark skinned guy carried his fingers to his mouth and pretended to vomit before turning his heels. He approached his childhood friend who was still blabbling with Kuroko and Murasakibara, to tell her he was going to bed. Why was he in this shitty situation, seriously? He felt he was out of place in this prefects' circle. Well, he would just have to ignore them for the rest of the year, that’s it.

He pushed a long sigh, already tired, and in a few strides, he passed behind the curtain that led to the suite in the colors of his house. The place was already much warmer in the eyes of the wizard, reminding him his dormitory of the last years. Everything was colored with red and gold, which suited him much better. The suite consisted of three rooms; an office as well as two bedrooms with king sized beds. Seeing this comfort, Aomine was very satisfied, for a brief moment, to have been appointed  prefect.

Without further do, he jumped on his soft bed, testing directly the bedding. Not bad. Unfortunately, he knew that despite his desire to sleep in, Momoi would be faithful every morning to get him out of bed way too early for his taste. But whatever, he was tired by the events of this first evening. He hurried to undress, appreciating with a small smile his muscular body he had developed through the sport, then he slipped under his duvet. Finally quiet.  
  
Yep. Albus Dumbledore, whom he appreciated even if he would never admit it, had had one good funny idea. Each of his actions had a meaning, he knew, but he had never been in such a thick fog before. What was he waiting for, exactly? To make a truce with this Haizaki Shougo bastard? Certainly not. Aomine would never lowered his self to such a thing. 

And when he remembered that the prefects had to attend the small private parties of the other crazy professor Slughorn, the moral of the bluenette was definitively down. He was certain, he was going to spend a fucking bad year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> énè .... Uh ... This is my first writing so I hope you are not too disappointed. This first chapter was to set the scene and introduce the main characters of this series, which will mostly revolve around the trio Haizaki / Kise / Aomine. Other characters will be introduced later, including Kagami and Takao ~  
> I hope you enjoy your reading, don't hesitate to send me your feedbacks, any criticism and / or encouragement is welcome! c:  
> Denshii.


	2. Rejected

 

« Mr. Aomine Daiki, for heaven's sake, stop napping on your table! » Exclaimed McGonagall, exasperated. « I take 10 points out of Gryffindor for the bad behavior of your prefect. »

 

Protests arose among the students concerned, while the Slytherins smirked at each other. It was rare for teachers to remove points at the lion's house, but every time they did, it was because of Aomine. It must be said that the Gryffindor wasn’t what could be called a "model student". He spent most of his time sleeping, either in class or at the top of a tower. Which, according to the teaching staff, was a real waste. Aomine had enormous abilities, he was far from being stupid, he understood quickly, assimilated quickly the spells ... at least, when he wanted to.

 

The Gryffindor did not remember exactly when he had rocked. At what point his overflowing resolve as a child had turned into a heap of ashes. He was pissed. Deeply pissed. But he had no purpose left to reach. No more since a certain event.

 

« Congratulations, Mr. Kise! » Exclaimed the metamorph again, this time in a much more playful tone. "10 points for Slytherin! "

 

 _Tch._ It was a sentence he hated to hear. All of this because this idiot had changed a cup into a sublime colorful macaw. And to top it off, the damned spadger started to stupidly repeat "10 points for Slytherin", which made the class hilarious.

 

Aomine was in the paroxysm of nervousness. He had to share most of his classes with these damn snakes ... Everything was against him. Especially this unbearable blond who spent his time deep-throating all the teachers. It was the perfect opposite of the tanned; Applied, attentive and good student. He had quickly realized that everything was succeeding to him. It seemed incredibly easy for him. No spell resisted him, no potion, no notion. He was the brain of the class. Which made him all the more unbearable.

 

An immense relief finally seized him when the course came to an end. Damn, not too early. Daiki was the first to leave the class, not even taking the time to wait for Satsuki. His next class was Divination ... useless. Aomine couldn’t stand this fucking crazy Trelawney. To see into balls? What next ... she could always suck his. Therefore, he sought for a quiet place to rest.

꧁꧂

 

"Nice strike, Kagami! » Shouted the captain at the other end of the field.

 

The red-haired drummer turned in his direction to thank him with a hand’s wave. Finally, it was Aomine's favorite moment: Quidditch. It was the only moment where he could breathe a bit and, above all, spend his nerves hitting the bludger. He was good, even very good at it, having been rewarded three years in a row "Best Seeker of the Year". Prestigious titles that could only make him proud. But when you excelled in a field, the price to pay was quite expensive: there was no more challenge.

 

By becoming the best, Aomine had lost his second goal; becoming the best Quidditch player in the world along being the best wizard. At Hogwarts, at least, nobody could compete. He hoped every year that maybe he would fall on a first year Quidditch genius, but for now it had never happened before.

So he was fighting himself, trying to set himself goals so he wouldn’t die of boredom.

 

"Oï, Ahomine! » called out Kagami, waving his bat in his direction. "Stop daydreaming a bit, you have a snitch to catch, bro. "

"Shut up Bakagami, I know what I have to do. » The seeker retorted, frowning slightly.

 

Like most people, Aomine didn’t especially carry him in his heart. He had a mouth too big for his taste. Even so, he couldn’t deny that Kagami was a very good Quidditch player. For the moment, it was even his biggest rival. Too bad they were in the same camp.

 

The Gryffindor finally listened to the redhead’s advice and went out of his reverie to look for the snitch. A few minutes later, the small golden ball rested quietly in the palm of his hand, defeated. The training session ended and it was covered with mud and sweat that every Gryffindor made their way to the dormitory. Kagami and Aomine walked side by side, resembling two allegories of pride that barely tolerated each other.

 

"So your prefect job? I still can not believe it was you who took on this role ... ", finally released Kagami, probably the least proud of them. Or maybe the most sociable.

"Don’t talk to me ‘bout it. I don’t even know what I did to deserve that shit. People spend their time busting my balls, either because I waste Gryffindor’s points, or for small technical problems. Does my face look like Filch's? I don’t look like a caretaker, fuck. " It wasn’t necessary to push more to pour out all his hatred.

 

The redhead then burst out laughing, not expecting less from his fellow. Despite their oversized egos, they were able to get along at times. After all, they were similar in many ways. Both had terrible temper, although Aomine was undoubtedly the worst of both, they were also passionate about Quidditch and classes were not their biggest interest. Apart from that, they both had a good heart, although Kagami had the advantage of being sociable and friendly at first sight. But again, their pride prevented them to confess aloud that they could appreciate each other.

 

Their paths separated when they returned to the castle. Kagami returned to the Gryffindor dormitories while Aomine joined the prefects' quarters. He was exhausted after his long training and dreamed only of one thing: a good hot and relaxing bath. This idea alone was enough to make him salivate. He pushed the heavy door of the bathroom, satisfied that it wasn’t occupied.

 

At least ... that's what he thought. He entered the room and, as he closed the door behind him, the sounds that reached his ear froze his blood. His hand was frozen on the handle, his pulse starting to pound in his temples. With a beating heart, Aomine finally decided to turn slowly to face a scene that turned his stomach upside down.

 

There, in this large bath full of froth, stood Haizaki and Kise. Their bodies were too close to leave any doubt. The blonde gasped loudly, his soft face thrown back. His moans hurt Aomine's ears, for the simple reason that they didn’t express any pleasure, but rather ... pain. An unpleasant feeling took hold of the Gryffindor, and to look at it more closely ... he noticed that Haizaki was amusing himself by scarifying his lover's body with his wand. _What the heck ?!_ The gray-haired bent over and retraced the blood’s drops that pearled through the wounds with his tongue.

 

"I wanted to know what taste it had ... And guess what, Ryouta? ~ Of course you already know, don’t you? How repugnant your fucking mudblood is. "

 

It was too much for Aomine, he was about to throw up. He needed air. Right now. His hand hurriedly opened the door and he left without further ado. His mind was too confused to think and without realizing it, it was almost running that he joined the Gryffindor dormitory’s showers. At least they were empty. Quickly, he undressed and finally slipped under a comforting hot water’s stream. A relief sigh crossed the barrier of his lips as he finally took the time to relax.

 

There were too many questions jostling at the same time in his brain ... He knew that Haizaki was as cruel as he had no heart, but this Kise ... how could he support such treatments? Was it his daily life? Oh fuck, it wasn’t his business, Aomine didn’t need to torture his mind for something like that. Maybe, he was just a masochist ... The Gryffondor didn’t care much, actually. On the other hand, Haizaki's words had somewhat affected him; he’d called him "mudblood". In other words, if this information proved true ... the Sorting Hat had totally fucked up his house’s choice. As far as he could remember, Aomine had never heard of any Slytherin student from Muggle parents. It would be a first ... For a fraction of a second, he was almost sorry for the blonde.

 

Almost. Because Slytherins were a race that Aomine vomited. This blond’s fate mattered little to him and certainly wouldn’t prevent him from sleeping well. He was just shocked by what he saw on the spur of the moment, that's all.

 

In the meantime, he’d something else to do than stay in this shower asking himself existential questions. And Daiki could distinctly hear in his head his childhood friend’s voice reminding him of it. Because tonight was the first little party of the "Slug Club". Yet a lot of bullshit that bothered the Gryffindor at the highest point. But if he didn’t want to be poorly regarded and put even more his house in trouble, he had every interest in bringing his little ass. Daiki went back to his room and put on clothes that flattered his body enough to be presentable but also comfortable enough for him to support. Namely, a white shirt, black jeans and black leather loafers. Perfect.

 

The wizard knocked at Satsuki’s door who was ready and they went to the meeting place. Satsuki was wearing a beautiful velvet dress that perfectly fitted her generous forms. Her slender neck was adorned with a pearl necklace while she had raised her figure with high heels. In short, she was stunning. But beware of whoever wanted to take advantage of her, Aomine was watching. They showed their prefect badges at the entrance and then entered the privatized enclosure. At least that old Slughorn knew how to receive. The rooms were warmly decorated with all sorts of trinkets, photos of alumni, and newspaper articles that were telling stories of different wizards or the professor himself. In the center was standing a magnificent table full of dishes more enticing than the others. In other words, Aomine might spend his evening in this corner.

 

But before he could fill his belly, it was customary to introduce himself. The couple went to meet the potions teacher to greet him.

 

"Good evening, Professor Slughorn! » Satsuki announced happily while the tanned one greeted him with a little less enthusiasm.

"Oh, Miss Satsuki! You're so beautiful ... I am delighted to be able to count you among us! Please, make yourself at home and don’t hesitate to chat with my hosts. I assure you, they’re handpicked, you’ll not lose anything to address them a few words. "

 

He gave her a gallant hand-kiss and then excused himself by slipping away, already solicited by other people. This wasn’t to displease Aomine. The old man paid special attention to the young woman because she possessed great abilities and had a different approach to magic than most people. She felt the magic and didn’t need explanations to assimilate recipes of potions or difficult spells. This added to her incredible, infallible memory ... she was destined to become an excellent Auror. Daiki was so proud of her.

 

"Hey, Momoi, Aomine, here you are! » Kagami's unpleasant voice echoed in Aomine's ears as the redhead approached them.

 

Of course he was in; Kagami was the son of the Minister of Magic’s advisor. In other words, Slughorn was excited to have him in his little papers. The redhead benefited from a treatment of choice, although obviously, he wasn’t particularly bothered. After all, he was stupid according to Aomine.

So they spent the early evening to discuss around the buffet that the two boys had no shame to rob. The other prefects had arrived sparingly and despite him, Daiki had winced a little at the sight of the Slytherin couple. The blond showed his usual hypocritical smile, which all the more annoyed him. Seriously, what was his problem? It revolted him to admit it, but Aomine's gaze kept looking for him during the evening. This guy was a real magnet. Especially since the Gryffindor had a lot of question about him in his mind. He decided to observe him as discreetly as possible.

 

At first glance, none of his green fellows spoke to him. And Haizaki had quickly left him after their arrival. Obviously, he preferred to flirt with a Ravenclaw who had a damn good figure. Daiki could understand that choice. It was only when a Hufflepuff student made his entrance that Kise's face lit up with a bright smile. Aomine was certain, he was sincere, unlike all the smiles he had seen on his face so far. In other words, he was immediately intrigued. The wizard in question had hair as dark as the feathers of a raven that framed his thin face. His eyes were steel blue and reflected a mischievous glow. Aomine had never seen him, so he had to be a student older or younger than him. He soon realized that they seemed to be friends, and the two of them had moved a little apart to discuss playfully and laugh without restraint. More specifically, away from other Slytherins, when Daiki looked at it more closely.

 

No doubt he was forced to restrain his behavior in his house. However, Aomine still didn’t understand what he was doing with the other Haizaki bastard. But for now, he had better things to do than worrying about a stranger, since his friend Satsuki had been approached by a Ravenclaw fucker. Because yes, in Aomine Daiki’s eyes, all the guys were bad until proven otherwise. And by his mere intimidating presence, he intended to detect the true intentions of this guy.

 

꧁꧂

 

Kise could finally relax. The weight in his breast had been somewhat lightened at the sight of his only friend; Takao Kazunari. The fourth-year Hufflepuff was the only person in Hogwarts whom he fully trusted and with whom he could be himself. And in a context as difficult as his, showing off his personality wasn’t easy. If everyone knew him with his smiling model student mask, in reality, Ryouta had a deeper personality. Personality that he’d to repress until his encounter with the brown guy. The latter was as disturbed as him. They couldn’t stay in place, always ready to sow wild oats together and had a good sense of humor. Clearly, they were well found. Unfortunately for Kise, they couldn’t spend as much time together as they wanted, mainly because of Haizaki who was a priority. The blond was really his bitch, and as much as it could cost him, he had no other choice to survive. He remembered very well his life at Hogwarts before he was at the gray-haired guy’s service, and it gave him cold sweats. The price didn’t matter, he never wanted to relive that humiliation again.

 

But for now, he could fully enjoy those few moments of respite by chatting happily with Takao.

 

"So Takaocchi, where are you with Midorima?" He asked with a hint of excitement in his voice.

"Hmph ... you want to make me depress? I suggested that we go for a butterbeer during the next Hogsmeade outing and he coldly sent me away. But ... it makes me even more hooked on him. ~ "

 

Takao uttered a sigh of ecstasy that made the blond laugh. It was always the same story between the two. A one sidded "push and pull". If Kise didn’t understand his friend's obsession with this tall asparagus, he could only support him in his project. Besides, the brunette suddenly straightened up in his chair, on the lookout, when his piercing gaze noticed the green hair of his beloved.

 

"Go see him, I know you're dying to," Kise whispered with a benevolent smile.

 

The brown man thanked him with a nod before jumping on the poor bespectacled guy who hadn’t asked for anything. In other words, he was now in a bad mood and was going to have a bad night. Ryouta got up from his chair to hang around the buffet. He knew that Haizaki was forbidding him to gain weight and therefore the blond was extremely careful about his diet. In this case, he contented himself with a small bowl of salad by hardly ignoring all the delicious petits-fours dripping with fat. He ate his light meal convincing himself that it was better than all this junk that made you fat. Between mouthfuls, his eyes swept between the guests, observing this slice of life quite fascinating; he had the impression of attending a courtship in which everyone had an interest in seducing the biggest fish. And then there was Kise; a child of muggle parents who could never cherish the hope of integrating into a world that wasn’t his. Everyone in town, the magic’s aristocracy, would never open its doors. Thus he found himself there, stupidly contemplating this beautiful world that paraded as much as it excluded him. Even though he was intelligent, talented in countless fields, and, in all modesty, better than the great majority of these "heirs", he would never be good enough for them. Ryouta thought it was unfair, of course. But on closer inspection, he was sincerely wondering if he would like to enter this round of hypocrisy. Because he wasn't duped, it was a caste which rested on superficiality, money and appearance. And the blond didn’t meet these criteria. With time, he had even learned to abide by the Pureblood families’ rules, for the sole purpose of survival.

 

He had nothing to do there. Ryouta glanced at Haizaki, who had almost his head lodged in the Ravenclaw's chest, and he concluded that he could go back to his room without interference. The Slytherin slowly came off of the buffet and headed for the exit.

 

" Excuse me ! Kise Ryouta, am I right? » Asked a person behind his back.

 

Taken aback, the young Slytherin turned around wondering who could want to talk to him. Certainly not someone from his house.

And he was right; a young girl who looked like a personified bubblegum and proudly wore the Gryffindor insignia. Oh. A nice girl so. In a novel, she would undoubtedly be one of the main heroes. Momoi Satsuki, if the blond remembered well.

 

" Yes ? » He replied, raising an inquiring eyebrow. He remained on his guard, suspicious.

"We didn’t have time to get to know each other, so I thought it was a good place to do so. » She continued with a broad, warm smile. " Are you enjoying this party ? "

 

The blond was going to answer yes, out of politeness, but he was cut off by the other Gryffindor prefect’s arrival. He was tall, dark-skinned, with piercing eyes and always looked annoyed or bored. Even if Kise had never spoken to him, he knew he wasn’t on good terms with Haizaki. Both boys had a stormy past and Ryouta had to admit that the Gryffindor had courage cause few people dared to stand up to him.

 

"Oi Satsuki! » He growled, glaring at the blonde. "Since when do you speak to those deceitful Slytherins?! "

"Dai-chan! » Satsuki replied, outraged by his rudeness. "Kise-kun did nothing wrong. All Slytherins aren’t bad at heart. "

" Idiot. Don’t let down your guard, snakes are masters in the art of manipulation. If he’d been sent in that fucking house, there's a reason. "

"Dai-chan, that's enough! » The girl who was defending the Slytherin was furious. "You're insulting. "

 

Kise stared at the tanned boy straight in the eyes. Obviously, he didn’t only have a problem with Haizaki but with all the green ties. He was far from an isolated case. Nobody was better placed than Ryouta to know it. Rejected for his blood by his own house, he naively approched  the other Hogwarts’ students and to his surprise, he was also rejected, but this time for his belonging to Slytherin. Only Takao had passed these aprioris. And maybe this Momoi Satsuki.

 

"Sssss. » The blonde hissed, pulling out his tongue provocatively like a snake. "Is the noble lion king afraid of the forbidden fruit? "

 

He winked at him, still in the provoc, before greeting the girl with a nod and leaving this damn party.

Aomine was boiling internally at the arrogance of this boy. He would have made him swallow his viper’s tongue. The Gryffindor had struggled not to lose his cool and burst his pretty little fallen angel's face against a wall. _Such a shitty night_. He drank up a glass of champagne that passed under his nose before he also take the way to the dormitory. Aomine was protective with Satsuki and he was only afraid that she would get caught by these malicious snakes. Despite his cute face, Daiki was convinced that this famous Kise was like everyone other bastard. ... Somehow, that couldn’t be quite true because of his family tree ... Oh lord, it wasn’t his business.

For now, he preferred to rest. He will provide an opinion of this guy during the year anyway, since they would be brought to rub shoulders often enough. To his despair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your support! I hope you'd enjoyed this chapter as well!  
> Kise is introduced a little bit deeper in this one, and I'll revealed their pasts and personalities in details through the next chapters. :3
> 
> Denshii


	3. The soar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sincerely sorry for the delay! I was taken by my studies and my exams, it was hard to find some time to write, but here it is finally: the third chapter!

In the warm warmth of late summer, Ryouta slowly opened his eyes when a ray of sunshine caressed his milky cheek. It took him a few seconds of accommodation to remember where he was and then he realized he was in the comfortable bed of his prefect's room. His night, though hectic with nightmares, lasted for a while, which meant that Shougo had finished his own night with the beautiful Ravenclaw of the party. All the better. The gray haired man’s infidelities gave him a few nights of respite and unlike any boyfriend, Kise was delighted that Haizaki cheated on him. Although in general these truces didn’t last long, they were good enough for him to appreciate.

With a supple gesture he pulled himself out of bed stretching and yawning. He had slept as naked as a jay-bird and it was with a slow step that he went to his window to watch distractedly Hogwarts coming to life. _« Come on, old man, let's go for another day. »_ He thought, sighing wearily. There were days when he was tired of having to play at the best in class, perfect boy in every aspect. But for now he had no other way to get along so he was going to bite his teeth and move on, again.

 

♠

 

Every morning it was the same. Seated at the Slytherin's table, as always, next to his loved one Haizaki, the blonde was restraining himself from displaying grimaces of disgust at hearing his "colleagues" chewing loudly with their mouths open. Why had he landed in this misfortune’s house? It had been five years since he’d asked the question. Without any answer. Albus Dumbledore, adored by the three other houses of Hogwarts, had kindly assured that it was impossible for him to change his emblem, despite the ordeal he was experiencing in these cold and damp dungeons. What an amiable grandpa. Kise had no choice but to accept his fate and survive as best as he could. It was at the beginning of his second year that Haizaki Shougo had given him a poisoned gift; he had promised to protect him if the blonde agreed to become his pet. It was humiliating, Kise had cried for nights, but it was better to be abused by one person than by all Slytherins.

Feeling Shougo putting an arm around his shoulders, Kise went out his reverie and turned his golden eyes on the empty seat next to him. Nope, no one wanted to sit next to a fucking mudblood. Kise didn’t find it that bad.

 

« Ryouta, last night's whore was way too noisy and not skilled enough. » Haizaki started, his face approaching the blonde's ear, which caused him a shudder. « She frustrated me Ryouta, ya know? You'll come to suck my cock after my quidditch training. »

 

And with that, he released him from his grip without even waiting for an answer from his fucktoy. Kise, whose nausea began to spawn, hurried to Potions class.

 

♠

 

« **What ?!** » Aomine choked as he jumped from his chair, his gaze bewildered. His face expressed various expressions at once, which made him almost hilarious: anger, incomprehension, disdain, he was on the verge of breaking everything in this bloody dungeon.

« I said, » Snape repeated in his throbbing voice as he pronounced each syllable, « For your biannual project, you'll team up with Mr. Kise right here. And try to hold yourself if you don’t want to bring more shame to your proud house. » He had mocked before returning to his duet list.

 

Aomine couldn’t believe it. He was frozen, his mouth open wide with surprise as his brain tried to integrate this painful information. Fuck, why him ?! Satsuki pulled him gently by the sleeve, forcing him to sit down while his murderous gaze fell on the blonde at the other side of the room. He was almost reassured to see him just as surprised as he was. The bluish had expected to be with Satsuki, who would have done all the work while the Gryffindor would have spent his time napping at the library. But Snape had just stabbed him in the back. He’d have to endure and spend some time with neither more nor less than his worst enemy’s bitch. It was clearly the crowning touch. Daiki groaned for long minutes under his breath, unable to digest the news.

 

« Stop making such a face, dude! » Kagami laughed to his left and offered him a nice pat on the back to take off his lungs. « Everyone would kill to be in your shoes and spend even thirty seconds in his company without this Haizaki’s bastard. »  
« Take my place if he makes you so hard, I give him to you with great pleasure. I like chicks with big tits. Big tits, ya understand that? »  
« Unfortunately, Snape made it clear that no changes would be allowed. And speaking of Haizaki, he is approaching. »

 

Daiki raised a questioning eyebrow seeing the Slytherin coming with a look as dark as hell. With a quick gesture, he forcefully grabbed Aomine by the collar, bringing his face closer to his while an evil smile adorned his thin lips.

 

« I’m warning you fucker, ya touch even one of his hair, I tear your balls with my own hands. »  
« Shut the fuck up. Your dumpcum doesn’t interest me. » Growled the panther, disengaging himself from the snake’s grip.

 

The electricity in the air became palpable and the two boys stared at eachother for a long period of time. A small sigh was heard as Kise had also joined the table of the three Gryffindors. With a gentle gesture, he grabbed Haizaki's arm, trying to distract him from the taned wizard.

 

« Shougo-kun ... Aomine's only desire when he sees me is to vomit. Don’t worry. »

 

At that moment, they looked almost like a real couple, which surprised Aomine a little more. Slytherin's turbulent prefect relaxed slightly, spat at the feet of his rival, then turned on his heels to return to his own table. All this under the complicit eye of the professor who had apparently, showed a certain laxness towards his favorite student.  
Relieved that the confrontation doesn’t go further, Ryouta sighed and put his big honey eyes on the blue haired boy whose glance was still cold.

 

« Are you free after classes? We’d have to go to the library to start the researches. » He asked politely, forcing himself to display a pleasant smile.  
« Let go, Blondie. I have no intention of working with you on anything. It sounds like you're smart enough, so just do the job yourself, so you're sure it'll be done well and I can sleep soundly. »  
« Would it be ... a compliment Aomine Daiki has just made to a hideous Slytherin? » Whispered an amused Kise, as jubilant as he was surprised.

 

Aomine tightened a little more when he realized that indeed, a kind of compliment had escaped his mouth. This blond jerk was driving him crazy and his desire to punch him in the middle of his pretty face was only skyrocketing.

 

« Go fuck yourself. »

  
♠

 

Days had passed, monotonous. Not surprisingly, Aomine had never been to a single work appointment that Kise had agreed with him. It was alone that the blond was doing the research. If the visceral hatred that the Gryffindor felt towards the green house made him thoroughly curious, he was not unhappy about staying alone for a few hours.

 

And on that sweet autumn morning, Ryouta woke up beside the sleeping man who had been sharing his nights for more than two years. Asleep, Shougo looked almost tender and relaxed. If only he could be that way awake too ... Moreover, his painful hips reminded him that this wasn’t the case. Repressing a grimace, the blonde turned in the bed and stood up, glancing at his body covered with hickeys and other « love » marks.  
« It'll fade. » he sighed, pulling on his uniform.

 

There were weekends that Kise enjoyed more than others. Including the outputs to Hogsmeade. Why ? Not because he loved butterbeers, but simply because he didn’t have the necessary permission to go there, unlike other wizards' apprentices in third grade and up. In other words, he was alone. For real. And it was a pleasure he did not sulk. Knowing that he was alone in the company of first and second years, even Shougo agreed to leave him alone at school while he took advantage of his day at the wizarding village.

 

So, whistling, Ryouta went down to have breakfast.

 

♠

 

Another bad day ahead for Aomine Daiki, the eternal grumpy. It was by slamming the door that he went out of McGonagall's office.

 

« They forbid me to go to Hogsmeade ?! Me ?! » He grumbled tirelessly as he returned to his dormitory to inform his childhood friend.

 

He found her at her personal desk, reviewing a final lesson before leaving.

 

« This old McGonagall thinks that I’m loosing too many Gryffindor’s point and to punish me, I can’t go to Hogsmeade until further notice ! » He was fulminating, perambulating in the room, unable to stay in place.  
« I’m sorry for you Dai-chan… I’m sure if you behave a little better in class, this penalty will be quickly lifted. »

 

The prefect had been reduced to watch his friend leaving with Bakagami while his day was going to be boring. He sighs, hands in his pockets jeans and returned inside the vaste school to stretch his legs. As he paced the castle’s many corridors, he was looking for an activity to kill some time and after long minutes of reflection, his face lit up when he found the answer. It was evident ! The Quidditch stadium would be only for him ! Perfect !

 

He cheerfully walked up the stairs four to four to his room so that he could put on his Quidditch outfit and catch his broom. He was going to exercise all day long and he wouldn’t stop until he’d be out of stamina. With small strides, he joined the training ground but on the way, his spirit faded a little when he discovered a figure already flying in the air.

 

« It can’t be… » he growled. Although, if it were only first or second years, it wouldn’t be difficult for Aomine to dislodge them.

 

He regaigned his confidence and entered the stadium, walking on the green and mowed turf under his feet. He put his hand in a visor to counter the sun and observed the student who was making an affront to him for being here.

 

« Oi ! I’d like to train, so go away ! » He ordered in a loud voice without turning around the bush.

 

Surprised, the other wizard stopped in the sky before landing awkwardly on the ground.

 

« Aomine… You’re not in Hogsmeade ? » The intruder’s soft voice asked, a little worried.

 

The Gryffindor almost choked on his own saliva as he found out it was that stupid blond. Damn, it was the cherry on the cake. The world was definitely against him.

 

« Yeah, yeah, you’re addressing my hologram right now », mocked Aomine who preferred to be sarcastic instead of getting angrier. « Anyway, I told you to go, I need to train. And as far as I know, you’re not part of the Slytherin team, so you have nothing to do here. »  
« Can… I watch you train ? »

 

Surprised by this rather direct and incongruous request, Daiki processed for a few seconds, watching the Slytherin in front of him. Was it a trap… ? Did he want to analyze his movements and flight tactics to inform Haizaki who proved to be his captain’s team ? Why else would this fool want to watch him fly ?  
Seeing the skeptical look of the Gryffindor Seeker, Ryouta hastened to add ;  
« I’m agoraphobic, it’s impossible for me to stay in the stands during games… So I’ve never seen any match. »

 

Aomine narrowed his eyebrows indistinctly. He wasn’t fool. Maybe he wasn’t a brain, but he was quite good at pinning the others. And for him, it was obvious that the blondie was lying. Lying seemed very natural to him, as if he used this strategy on a daily basis. But the Gryffindor had in his possession an important piece of information, namely that Kise was from a muggle family. For the blue haired boy, it was more likely that his house didn’t want him as a supporter during games.  
Daiki stared at him for a long moment before sighing as he made his decision.

 

« Good. But don’t piss me off nor get in the way. »

 

The lion jumped on his broom and barely had time to see the stars shining in Kise’s eyes before taking off. He did as if he was alone on the ground, twirling in all directions by making spikes and technical acrobatics. After warming up, he finally released the snitch and began chasing him like a wild beast on his prey.  
After long minutes of pursuit, as he reached out his fingers to touch the object of all his desires, a porcelain hand passed under his nose and closed on the snitch before him.

 

…What … **What ?!**...

 

He gasped as he saw a yellow flash overtaking him at a brisk pace. Did… That bastard from Slytherin humiliated him on his own field ?

 

Aomine saw red.

 

« Wow, I got it ! » Cried the blond who couldn’t believe his eyes, waving the snitch between his fingers.

 

It was the drop of too much. Daiki landed furiously behind him, ready to snatch his head.

 

« I told you not to get in my way, bastard ! » The tanned wizard screamed, grabbing the Slytherin by the collar without the slightest delicacy, shaking him. « It was my fucing snitch ! You’re a fucking snake to cheat like that ! If you wanted a duel with me, you just had to say so, stupid ! »

 

The jerk in question remained frozen, watching the furious Gryffindor who poured his hatred on him.

 

« Sorry… » He finally whispered, looking away. « I couldn’t help it… It was the first time I was willing to catch a snitch, so… I didn’t think. »

 

All Kise’s joy disappeared. Now, Aomine was likely holding a frightened rabbit in his hands. He was shaking. He was scared. No doubt he was afraid of what Daiki was able to do to him. His eyes were fleeing and his body tense. His breath accelerated, which he vainly tried to control.

  
Becoming aware of the blond’s condition made him feel like someone slapped him. He, the great Aomine Daiki, Gryffindor’s prefect and Quidditch star, was he not better than the man he despised the most? There, right away, he was at the same level as this bastard of Haizaki Shougo, and this realization made him nauseated. His hand began to tremble and he let go of the other prefect, stepping back, stunned.

 

« Fuck… » He grunted between his teeth. « I didn’t want to scare you. »

 

Kise stared at him stupidly, his snitch in his hand, without really knowing what to do. Then, he swallowed and regained some of his courage :  
« Would you agree to have a duel with me ? »

 

♠

 

He had gone back to his quarters, had a good cold shower before he ran aground on his bed. For several hours he had clashed with the other prefect, who had proved to be rather pesky. Fortunately for his honnour he had beaten him every time following this unique and humiliating incident.  
With arms crossed behind his head, Daiki stared thoughtfully at his ceiling. He was replaying his interaction with the Slytherin. He had really managed to grab the snitch before him… It’d never happened since the blue haired boy was the team’s seeker. Never. And there, without warning, this kid came out of nowhere and doubled him on the finish line ? What a bad joke. What intrigued him even more was the discussion that followed. Now that he was thinking about it, Kise had said it was his first time catching a snitch… That meant he had been tricked by a beginner ?!

 

Tch. This kid was really unbearable. But that night, all of Aomine Daiki’s thoughts were turned towards this strange blonde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aomine and Kise finally begin to interact ahah!  
> Hope you liked it,
> 
> Denshii.


	4. Blood brothers

His eyes stared at the silhouette that was moving away, leaving him there, panting. For the first time, he had pushed himself over the edge and if his partner hadn’t stopped their exchange, he would have asked for more. Not a word had crossed the blue-haired’s mouth when he left. It was always better than an insult. Now alone, Kise let himself be carried away by the breeze caressing his face reddened by the effort. It was so good that he forgot all his misfortunes for a few minutes. The grass tickled his fingers and the sky danced over him. He would have given everything to freeze time and never leave this magical place.

But alas, it was time to go back to the dormitory and change clothes if he didn’t want to be caught red handed. In a last effort and not without grimacing, Kise rose on both legs to take the way home and get rid of any evidence of his crazy afternoon.

 

♠

 

It was also without a word that Aomine Daiki dropped into the chair facing his. Surprised by this intrusion, the Slytherin raised his eyes from his book to observe the person who had the audacity to sit at his table. Even when the library was full, Kise was sure to be alone in the middle of his books. On a closer look, the Gryffindor seemed just as skeptical as he was angry. It changed from his disdain displayed against green ties.

 

"... I don’t know who you confused me with, but I think you made a mistake." Informed politely Ryouta before plunging into his reading again.

"Like we could confuse you with anyone." Taunted Aomine, rolling his eyes. "I'm here for potions work."

 

Unbelievable. The blond had almost dropped his book. His stunned gaze stared at the prefect in front of him, not sure of what he had heard.

 

« Don’t make me repeat. »

 

Apparently so, he’d heard right. In a soft sound, he closed his book, which he carefully placed before him. He didn’t really know the Gryffindor's potions’ level, but from what he understood, he wasn’t the type to get involved in his work. So if for once, the lazy man showed good will, he was certainly not going to upset him.

 

"Well, I started my research on Datura, it's a Latin American plant that seems pretty dangerous. According to the literature, it’s used in black magic for its hallucinogenic effects and can even cause death. In white magic, it helps relieve muscle pain and respiratory diseases. While we have to create a potion from Datura, why not do both? "

"... You really managed to find all this in such a short period of time, you look like Satsuki seriously ..." Aomine sighed, telling himself that students this serious shouldn’t be allowed. What did he look like in comparison?

 

While Kise was about to add that he’d found many more infos from the manifold books he’d devoured in the Botanical Ranges, he was interrupted by a quick and mischievous wizard who jumped on him.

 

"Hey Ryou-chan, am I dreaming or Aomine Daiki put his princely ass at your table ?!"

"Takao-cchi ..." Ryouta cleared his throat, a little uncomfortable while the tanned guy’s gaze was thundering the Hufflepuff. "We have a potion job to do together."

"Hm ... I was surprised that he came of his own free will, after all, the lion is only interested in him and his lionesses."

"You think Kagami Taiga is a female?" Ryouta smirked, amused by the idea.

"I will say ... ambivalent ! But you know, being a groupie myself, I noticed that he too had a fan! The other Ravenclaw prefect: Kuroko Tetsuya, he is very discreet but I have eye, he spends his days watching at carrot hair. "

 

Takao was the king of gossip at Hogwarts. It was a fact well known to all, and his position as a nurse allowed him to have an ear lying quietly between the beds of the patients. In other words, it was better to have him on his side. And for Ryouta who had no connection with other Sorcery students, he could get out of the bubble Haizaki had plunged him into and imagine the lives of other wizards.

 

"Listen the two janitors, I didn’t come here for that." Grumbled Aomine, whose patience had clearly reached its limit.

"Good, I'll leave you with the killjoy. Courage and if you feel in danger, signal your position with your wand, I will fly to your rescue. In the meantime I return to the astrology department, Shin-chan is a predictable man. ~"

 

And as quickly as he came, the brown man left. For Kise, Takao was his mainstay at this school. Its unique source of well-being and entertainment. He erased the little smile at the corners of his lips to focus on his work again.

 

"And for the record, I'm not a lion. Any more than you, a snake. By the way, I remind you that yesterday you had wings."

"A snake with wings ... we call it a dragon, Aomine-cchi." Retorted the blond, sporting his fake angelic smile.

"... Little ..." The Gryffindor grumbled, whose annoyance was undeniable. "... Aomine- cchi?!" He choked, realizing that Kise had just given him a nickname.

"That's the way I call people I respect and admire."

 

His naturalness, coupled with the warm and sincere smile that lit up his face, cut Aomine's quid. The tanned never knew how to dance with the blond, and it had the power of annoying him as much as captivating him. Maybe he was a snake after all. A charming snake.

 

♠

 

He was emptied. Never in his life had he made his neurons work so much. Two hours of work and now Aomine Daiki was in a bad state. Pitiful. But at least they had advanced their potion well and without too much quarrel. Although Aomine had no faith in this snake, he wasn’t completely revolted to spend a few hours with him. Even though the question had burned his tongue, he hadn’t spoken of their quidditch training again. No, he preferred to opt for another technique : observation. That's it, for once he was going to use his head and analyze the situation.

Lost in thought, his feet had led him to the Great Hall. He ran his head through the doorway and saw his companions gathered in a distance at the Gryffindor table. Well, it was time for his daily social quota. Without much conviction, he sat down and greeted his friends briefly. He was much more interested in the pumpkin juice in his glass.

 

"Where did you go Dai-chan ?! » Satsuki exclaimed, still noisy.

" Library. "

".... Ahahah, I didn’t know you could be funny dude! » Kagami laughed heartily.

"I was really in the library, stupid. I was working on Snape's duty with Kise. » He was already pissed off by the boy's puerile reactions.

"Wow ... This boy managed to get Dai-chan working? I will go thank him! » Satsuki was so happy that Aomine was already regretting joining them.

 

With them was Himuro Tatsuya, a sixth year of the Ravenclaw family. Aomine knew he was a  childhood friend of the red-haired, but he had never really spoken to him. After all, the prefect didn’t speak to many people. But at least, Himuro was a discreet person who didn’t break his ears unlike the other two. It was already a good point. Looking at him, one would give him the good God without confession so he seemed shy and pure. Daiki was surprised that such people could still exist.

 

"Hey Taiga, it might be time for you to find someone, it's starting to be a long time that you’re single. I can put you in touch with someone in particular, I know a lot of people. "

 

Kagami's frightened face was so pleasurable that Aomine literally burst out laughing for long seconds, his arms holding his belly. Not so shy in the end.

 

" Kiss my ass ! And then first, don’t worry about it! Do I ask you if you fuck ?! "

"Thank you for worrying, everything is fine on my side. To be honest, I'm drowning in the demands. "

 

Kagami's face was wrinkled again in shocked emotion, hearing his childhood friend feeling comfortable about his sexuality. Who would've believed that ? Daiki him, had again a beautiful slice of laughter. Finally, he didn’t regret coming that much. As he slowly recovered from his emotions, leaving the two Americans bickering on their side, his blue eyes rose to the ceiling; the mail was flying to them. In the compact mass of birds, the blue haired finally caught sight of his own who put his mail on his plate. Although he had always said to himself that hoping was a bad idea, he still had a twinge of heart not seeing a letter from his brother. No. Just the Daily Prophet.

Sighing, he unfolded the newspaper and quickly went through the one. Generally, Aomine wasn’t particularly interested in news, but this time, his hands froze on the thin paper. While his brain was trying to assimilate what he was reading, his heart missed a beat. Soon, he was seized with unbearable vertigo while all his world was collapsing under his wide eyes.

 

**Aomine Kuro on the run after the assassination of 4 Aurors**

 

A high heart caught him by the throat while he re-read again and again this disgusting title. Then he felt them, those staring eyes from the four corners of the room, as well as the oppressive murmurs rising. Fast. He had to get out of here. He needed air. His tie was choking him and the slightest of his muscles began to shake. Staggering, he managed to pull himself up on his shaky legs to escape from this monstrous nightmare.

 

" Welcome to the family ! I'll say hello to your brother at the next meeting! "

 

He’d just had time to hear Haizaki's hilarious voice before the heavy door of the room closed behind him with a crash.

Far. Far. Always further. He ran without looking back, his breath short and his heart ready to come out of his chest at the slightest step. It was only to vomit his guts that he stopped at the foot of an oak, ending his frantic race. Now that he was alone in the dampness of the Hogwarts forest, he felt the desperation gradually take possession of him and the more his heart bleed in his ribcage, the more bitter tears beaded at the corners of his eyes. How did he get there? How did his model became smoke? Beside what had he gone so as not to notice that his brother was wrong? Why ?!

The rage bubbling in him finally exploded, his fist crashing painfully against the trunk of the majestic tree that stood at his feet. His scream had quickly been absorbed by the deafening silence of the forest and now there remained only the pain of his gesture printed in his bloody knuckles.

 

"Why, my brother ...? "

 

 ♠

 

How long had he wandered, haggard? He couldn’t say. Minutes, hours ... it didn’t matter. His footsteps had finally led him to a lake on which was reflected the sumptuous image of the full moon. He let himself fall on the beach, the mind buzzing with too many questions to be able to function properly. What could he do now? Lamenting his fate didn’t resemble him, but he needed some time to digest the news. His brother was a criminal at a dark wizard’s service. Charming.

A creak in the forest’s darkness made him jump and instinctively, he straightened up on his legs, unsheathing his wand.

 

"Daiki, it's me! "

 

The sweet voice of his childhood friend relaxed him immediately and he lowered his wand by loosening the muscles of his shoulders.

 

"Satsuki ..."

 

Aomine sat quietly on the uncomfortable floor, letting the girl approach him and sit beside him. The icy wind blew between the trees, bristling the hairs of his neck in a frightening thrill.

 

"How ... how are you feeling? "

" In your opinion ? The person in whom I had the most confidence definitely made my admiration for him sparkle. You know ... when he left I didn’t want to believe it. It was impossible. In his letter he said that he joined You-Know-Who voluntarily ... bullshit like he was the only one who could give him more power, that he was stagnating with the Aurors ... "

 

He paused, those painful words stuck across his throat.

 

"Our parents assured me that the letter was false, that he had written these words under torture and that he’d been abducted. I contented myself with it, trying to reassure myself with what I had. But deep down I feel so bad for not having faced the truth ... "

 

"It’s not your fault, Daiki. Don’t blame yourself you brother’s actions. "

"Satsuki ... my brother is a criminal. Even worse, an assassin. Seriously, how do you want me to go back to Hogwarts facing everyone? "

"Who are you and what have you done to Aomine Daiki ?! Oï! Shake yourself Daiki! Where did your pride go? It's up to you to prove to others what you're worth and that you have nothing to do with Kuro's actions. I know that deep down, you're dying to prove yourself! "

 

She was furious, placing her index finger on Aomine’s sternum, somewhat stunned.

 

"... As always, you're right Satsuki. Fortunately you're here to light my way. "

 

A thin smile had appeared on the Gryffindor's lips. With one hand he ruffled the rose’s hair affectionately before getting up. Satsuki had kindly put his ideas back in place. He didn’t have to be ashamed of who he was. Maybe it was time to finally get away from this model that had been imposed to him since his childhood and finally take his own flight. His time had come, Aomine Daiki who was in his brother’s shadow had just been buried here. Now that their respective quests had taken different paths, he was going to be able to reveal himself.

Taking his friend by the arm, he turned away from the lake to resume the castle’s path. He would have sworn that his eyes had caught a golden glow between the trees, but no doubt his head was playing him.

 

♠

 

"The situation is serious Albus! Everyone is worried, it’s time to strengthen the safety of our students."

"Calm down Minerva. I will never allow a Hogwarts student to be hurt in any way. I will speak with the Department of Magic to review the situation. "

"And Aomine Daiki, how do you plan to protect him? "

"Severus ... I have faith in this boy. Rather than being protected, he needs to develop his incredible potential. "

"These were also your words toward his brother. "

"And don’t you fear Albus that the Dark Lord is trying to infiltrate the school grounds? "

"I'm afraid it's already the case, Minerva. This dear Haizaki Shougo seems to me quite qualified for the job. I'm counting on you Severus to keep an eye on him. "

 

♠

The curfew was given after the last news. Every Hogwarts students had been ordered to return to their dormitory. Aomine him, had no desire to put a foot in the dormitory prefects at the risk of crossing the other snake’s dirty mouth. The Gryffindor dormitory, on the contrary, had a special meaning for him and it was a comforting place. It was by taking his courage with both hands that he crossed the Fat Lady's picture, entering these places that had seen him grow since his first year. As soon as Satsuki closed the door behind her, the noises of conversation went silence. Suspicious glances had been placed on the duo, the other Gryffindor’s students not particularly pleased to see them.

  
One of them, a seventh year, got up from the red leather couch to stand in front of the blue haired boy. His gaze reflected an undeniable hostility and his superior attitude didn’t fail to annoy the panther.

 

"You've got a hell of a lot to put your feet up here. Your place is in the dungeons, with the rest of your family. Don’t dirty the name of Gaudric Gryffindor any more. "

 

A carnivorous smile spread the lips of the prefect as his grip closed around his interlocutor's tie. He pulled it with a quick gesture, bringing their faces together to look into the whites of his eyes.

 

"Listen to me, asshole: My family has nothing to do with me. If I was sent to Gryffindor, it's because I deserve to wear its colors, got it? There is no one here who hates these reptiles more than I do. That those who are disturbed to see me here challenge me in duel, I’ll take you all one by one and I’ll bleed you to the last. "

 

His eyes gleamed with a demonic glow, almost making him look possessed. Finally, he loosened his grip unceremoniously, the seventh year faltering before falling on the thick carpet of the room. Dazed, he blinked a few seconds before recovering, his face contorting in a furious expression at the affront he had just suffered.

 

"Perfect, I challenge you little bastard! "

 

He exclaimed, getting up, quickly ironing his crumpled uniform with his hands. No one present in the common room dared to move, they were hardly breathing, hanging on the two wizards’ lips.

 

"The only one who can beat me is me. "

 

Deal. It only remained for them to sneak up to the dueling track without being caught by Filch or a professor. Nothing could be easier for a loafer like Aomine Daiki who knew the castle and secret passages like his pocket. Verifying that the exit corridor was free, he escaped from the common room on tiptoe, his feline walk making no noise.  Even the talkative pictures didn’t wake up as he passed. Behind him followed Satsuki, Kagami, his opponent and a few curious ones. After climbing several stairs, they arrived in front of the metal armor of a brave knight who proudly seemed to be guarding the corridor.

 

"You will never run away from the enemy. "

 

No sooner had Daiki uttered these words than a clattering sound was heard, the armor slowly unfolding its iron members to lower its sword and shift one step. Behind it was jealously guarded a wooden door leading to a dark hallway.

 

"How do you know about this passage? Satsuki wondered as she entered the corridor, stunned.

"It's usefull to walk around the castle instead of going to class. And then the ghosts are rather talkative once you are interested in them. "

 

Aomine was certainly quite proud, but time was pressing and it was better not to be surprised in such a place. He used the spell Lumos to light up the wet and cold tunnel and after a few minutes of silent walking, the small group emerged behind another armor, which was placed at the back of the dueling hall. As soon as he entered the vast hall, Aomine hurried up the platform, wand in hand to face his opponent at the other end of the track. Momoi and Kagami stood on his side, the girl with a worried look, while the redhead had a closed expression for once.

The two wizards didn’t take their eyes off each other, then they saluted in a barely marked curvature.

 

"Take that, Aomine! Stupefy! "

 

A red glow broke the room, heading straight for the young prefect. With a clever gesture of the wrist, Aomine deviated the spell without effort, a confident smile lighting up his face. It was his turn to retaliate and he was going to have a tremendous time.

 

"Atakunto! "

 

Surprised by this unusual spell, the reaction time of the seventh year was too long and the spell hit him hard, propelling him five meters away. His glide was stopped by the wall behind him, against which his back crashed into a painful sound before falling limply to the ground.

 

"Expelliarmus. "

 

Concludes Daiki for the form, recovering his opponent's wand, thus signing the end of the duel indisputably. The spectators remained speechless by the outcome of the duel, bewildered that a seventh year could be beaten so easily by a fifth year. But it was Aomine Daiki and it wasn’t the first comer who could disarm him. His adversary had just learned it at his expense. There was no applause, but more was needed to disturb the young Gryffindor. Without a word, he descended from the platform and approached the wizard to return his wand before rushing into the secret passage without further ado. If he had to be respected in this way, he saw no problem.

It was alone that he went to the dormitory of the prefects, thinking that at this late hour he wasn’t likely to meet anyone in the common room. And his intuition was right when he passed the door guarded by the sublime nymph. Only the fire in the hearth of the chimney crackled with a soft, comforting sound. Silence. That's all he needed. His footsteps stifled by the carpet had taken the direction of his room and without further ado, he got rid of his bulky clothes to run aground in his cozy bed. He knew perfectly well that sleep wouldn’t win him that night, which was extremely rare, but at least he was alone with himself to quietly take stock of the situation.

 

What was his path?

 

♠

 

"Good work Ryou-ta. Go on like this and maybe the Dark Lord will consider that Mudbloods aren’t that useless. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, the real plot begin!  
> I added some new secondary characters, hopes you like it. And yes, I know that Daiki is an only child but I wanted to twist the manga a little bit, I hope it doesn't bother you and that you enjoy where the story is going.~  
> I did some references to the Harry Potter books, and some to Kuroko no Basket, just for my pleasure.
> 
> Notes:  
> -Janitors: I didn't know if it was used in english so if you have better recommendations, please tell me! In french, it's used to describe someone who is always chatting around, looking for some new gossips to spread.  
> -"You will never run away from the enemy. " : it's from the Honor Code of the Christian Knight, you can find their 10 rules on the Internet.
> 
> Denshii


	5. Botanic and bestiary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS VIOLENT SEX/NOT CONSENTED EXPLICIT. IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE TO THIS TYPE OF SUBJECTS, DO NOT READ.

« Aomine Daiki just avoids a bludger and ... that's it! He spotted the snitch! The Slytherin Seeker is on his heels but Aomine stays ahead! And ... GRYFFONDOR WINS THE MATCH, 220 to 90! CONGRATULATIONS ! Shouted the commentator in his megaphone. »

 

The delirious crowd blew out their joy at the announcement of the victory, only the green house swore and plagued against the victorious lions. The matches between these two houses were always the most anticipated at Hogwarts and each of them represented a real event. In the stands, Snape looked even more lugubrious than usual whereas Minerva McGonagall grinned, proud of her students.

Haizaki went ashore, spitting, a raging aura clearly visible around him. With disdain he ignored the opposing team and returned without delay to the locker room to change. It was humiliating to lose against such a despicable guy as Aomine Daiki. A fucking lazy guy who made fun of everything and yet managed to save his ass in every situation. Two months had passed since the announcement of the Gazette and little by little the wizards had changed their conversation, leaving the blue-haired alone. They were much more excited by the snow falling in big flakes on the castle with the prospect of returning home for the holidays that became a little more concrete every day. Of course, Haizaki was eager to return home to have some peace away from this goddamn school but family reunions were not enviable either. As for leaving Kise alone in the castle for two weeks, that didn’t please him neither. But he had no other choice: it was out of question to bring a mudblood at home.

 

With a decided step, he returned to his personal apartments where he found Kise quietly sitting at his desk, scratching his pen against a parchment. A pile of books was standing next to him, reflecting how studious he was. Shougo leaned against the wall, arms crossed over his chest to watch him work for a couple of minutes. He looked so perfect, focused and conscientious in everything he did. A real little nerd in a body more than alluring. And when Haizaki's eyes rested on something perfect, he had only one desire: to defile it. It was perfect, he had some frustration to evacuate. At this thought, a carnivorous smile stretched his thin lips and he moved closer to the blonde still absorbed in his work before planting his teeth in his fine and tender pulpit offered. He was delighted by the jump he caused in Ryouta's whole body, which gave a small moan of pain as he wriggled in his chair. 

 

“Stand Ryou-ta, be a nice boy." 

 

And without waiting for him to get up, Haizaki grabbed his blond hair to drag him unceremoniously to their bed. Seeing Kise's body twist under his fingers, it was there that he was getting off. When the plaintive and supplicating voice of his lover caressed his ears. He had to admit, Kise was the epitome of lust alone; his milky, porcelain skin was more desirable than any woman's, his sleek, drawn body had something mesmerizing to it, not to mention his finer features than the most beautiful Hogwarts witch. Honey-colored eyes, a luscious mouth with pink tones, the same pink that tinted his prominent cheekbones. Not to mention his rounded ass. Delightful. Shougo could congratulate himself for having good taste.With one hand, he lowered the jeans of his partner while on the other he slammed his buttocks in a loud and harsh sound. Always mark your territory. Shougo didn’t give him a moment of respite, excited by Kise who gave a show under his eyes, he undid his own pants before firmly catching Ryouta's hips to slip into him with a thrust. The blonde squeezed the sheets between his fingers as he stifled his painful scream in his pillow, arching his body and tears flowing to the corners of his eyes.

 

♠

 

  
« Are you sure you want to stay here for Christmas, Dai-chan? You know you're welcome in my family! »

 

Satsuki seemed worried, as usual. But the blue-haired boy had no desire to participate in any family celebrations under the circumstances. And he knew very well that going to Satsuki's home, his brother's subject would be discussed at one time or another. No thanks. Aomine just wanted to be alone.

 

« No, really, I prefer to stay there. »

 

He saw the rose describe a disappointed pout with his mouth. She finally gave up and hugged the big guy, wishing him a merry Christmas before leaving the dormitory with her big suitcase, heading to the Hogwarts Express. At least these two weeks of calm would allow him to think seriously about his future. Aomine was sure of one thing: he would stop his brother. He had yet to determine in which context but his decision was made.

 

The effervescence of the great departure faded after a few hours and now the number of remaining pupils should not exceed the one of the castle’s ghosts. Daiki decided it was the perfect time to take a bath in the prefects' bathroom and it was almost with a happy expression that he finally left his room to go there. Empty, as he expected. Unceremoniously, he threw all his clothes on the tiled room’s floor   and then slipped into the warm, multicolored water of the bath. A long sigh of satisfaction crossed his lips as he leaned on the ledges, letting himself be lulled by the swirl of water and the foam that enveloped his body. He didn’t regret his choice to stay there. And he thanked Dumbledore internally for assigning him to the role of prefect. Completely relaxed, he closed his eyes, taking advantage of this pleasant moment. 

 

"We had the same idea, it seems. " 

 

An amused chuckle was heard and Daiki jumped in surprise as he discovered Kise, naked, setting in HIS bath. The lion thought for a moment that he was hallucinating. But no, this bastard snake was indeed there to bask in the same water as him. The Gryffindor straightened slightly, observing the blonde suspiciously. As he’d already noticed when he had surprised Haizaki and Kise in the same bath before, his body was covered with bruises, scratches, bites and all kinds of repulsive marks. The blonde didn’t seem to make much of it, not frankly trying to cover his body with the foam. What did he want? 

  
« You couldn’t go home, like everyone else? » Aomine asked, visibly annoyed.

« I couldn’t stand to be away from you for two long weeks, you know that. »  

 

And he was making fun of him on top of that! Daiki was wrong to believe Kise could be different from other Slytherins. He was just as treacherous as the others. Since the news, the tanned boy had taken care to cut any contact with the green house and in particular Kise. He hadn’t returned to the library with him, nor had he played Quidditch in his company.  

 

« Haizaki left you here? Alone ? » The Gryffindor, who had just realized, suddenly asked. 

  
He immediately regretted his question when an amused smile spread the Slytherin’s lips, who took off from his edge to get dangerously close to him. Fuck. This guy was unbearable, that was no doubt. But he was still curious to see how far he was able to go, the competitor side of Daiki was seriously starting to be exhilarated. The snake stopped a few millimeters from him, looking directly at him, a touch of mischief shining in his big eyes.  

 

« There’s only the two of us. You may not have such a great opportunity in the future. »

« Like I'm going to pass after Haizaki. Look at yourself, you're miserable. Who do you think you can excite with a body in such a state? Nobody likes used objects. And… » 

 

With one hand, he palpated, without the slightest embarrassment, the blonde's breastplate before displaying a grimace, disapproving. 

 

“I like big tits. Obviously, you don’t meet my criteria, Blondie. You’d have to get satisfied with your fingers during the holidays if you’re in rut.”

 

Kise stared at him for a long time, looking a little dazed before finally laughing heartily as he took a step back. 

 

“You really are a funny person, Aominecchi. " 

 

And before the Gryffindor had time to think about what it meant, Kise left the bath with a small smile. 

Aomine, him, preferred to stay there to wade a little in the water. He was going to endure the blonde’s presence during the holidays. And he’d stayed at Hogwarts only to have some calm. At this point, he could take a room at the Leaky Cauldron for two weeks and live like a hermit. Too bad. He would make sure not to cross him by, simply. After all, he had a very useful item in his possession: the Marauder's card he stole from Filch's desk, the janitor, in his first year. This map allowed him to see in real time the exact location of all the wizards present in the castle, so he could skip the courses in peace and settle in a place devoid of teachers. It would be enough to locate Kise on this map and simply take the opposite way. Easy as pie. 

 

♠

 

The Gryffindor had spent most of his time sleeping in his bed during the days that followed. From time to time, when night fell and he was certain he was alone, he didn’t respect the curfew to go to the Quidditch pitch and train until even that activity bothered him... Since the "exploits" of his brother had made the headlines, Aomine was even more grumpy than before. Nobody had seen him smile since then and he had a constantly scowled on his face. The blue-haired knew that Satsuki was worried sick for him, but as long as he didn’t wash his honor he couldn’t relax completely. 

On the morning of Christmas Eve, as he was about to reach the Great Hall at an unacceptable time for breakfast, he passed by director Albus Dumbledore at the corner of a corridor. Lacking to get into him, the prefect jumped, stepping back in surprise. 

 

“Here then! I was wondering who could send such negative waves and now I fall on you Daiki! “ Exclaimed the older man, looking at him with his mischievous gaze through his half-moon glasses.

"I didn’t know you were on magnetism and other astral delusions, Professor," Aomine said, frowning slightly.

“You know Daiki, things are not always what you think. Sometimes it's appropriate ... to read between the lines. Especially the lines of the Daily Prophet.” 

 

The man with the long white beard winked at him before heading back into the corridors of Hogwarts, his hands carelessly crossed behind his back "Ah, I've always loved those stained glasses! I remember when that lovely Jonathan Jerkins went through! ".

Although Aomine had known him for a few years already, he couldn’t help but find him still a little crazy despite his undeniable genius. He knew, however, that the old man's words still had meaning and he would keep them preciously in mind. In the meantime, his stomach was rumbling and it wasn’t the air he was breathing that would fill it. Daiki made his way back to the Great Hall and sat down at the now empty Gryffindor table to fill his belly. But as if that day wasn’t going hard enough against him, his favorite Slytherin didn’t miss the opportunity to sit in front of him with his irritating angelic smile stuck to his lips. 

 

“You aren’t going to spend Christmas Eve alone in your room, are you?”

“Why do you give a fuck Blondie?”

“I'm bored because I’ve already finished all the homeworks we had to do during the holidays and I got a head start on the programs”

“I better understand why others take so much pleasure to beat you up.” 

 

A surprised look passed on the blond's face for a moment before he swallowed another sip of pumpkin juice. It seems that the Gryffindor was more observant and informed than he was suggesting. 

 

"I just wanted to ask you for a little Quidditch one-on-one," Kise said with a smile.

“No thanks. I still prefer to be in restraint with Snape rather than breathing the same air as you.”

“Or maybe you're just afraid that I'll beat you a second time to your favorite game?” The Slytherin advanced with a smirk.

“Shut up, you were only lucky.” 

 

Aomine had finished eating and he didn’t intend to spend a second longer with the snake. He sighed wearily before getting up to leave the room. Again he came face to face with Dumbledore, who was standing in the entrance of the Great Hall, looking at the magic ceiling with a thoughtful air. 

 

"It's been a long time since Hogwarts celebrate something ... and I'm not talking about the little rascals that Professor Slughorn organizes  in the utmost secrecy," he said with amusement when Aomine came up to him. “I have a crazy desire to swing and I’m sure that the students would be overjoyed if we organize a ball when they come back to celebrate the New Year. After all, this will be the year of Hogwarts’ 1100th anniversary, it's a good reason to go crazy as the young people say.” 

  
And he laughed heartily. At times, he really looked like the idiot of the village and Aomine didn’t know if he should show compassion or admiration for such a character.  

 

« I'll send owls right now! »

 

And he went off again quickly to put his project into execution. A ball ? It was the vein of Aomine who loved the calm and sleep. After learning such news, he had even less desire to play Quidditch with the unbearable Kise. Once again, his day was resumed by sleeping, eating and relieving his self in front of naughty magazines. 

 

When Christmas morning came to a head, the Gryffindor grumbled and went out of his room in his underpants to land in the prefects’ common room. As if by magic, gift packages had appeared at the foot of the generously decorated Christmas tree next to the fireplace. Still half asleep, the lion grabbed the greeting card from his parents and read it quickly. They wished him a merry Christmas and said they were proud of him. The young wizard put the card down and grabbed a parcel destined for him without excitement. With one hand he tore the colored paper that revealed a dark gray evening tuxedo with a matching wizard's cloak and dark blue bow tie like his hair. As always, his mother was very quick to respond. He sighed slightly, thinking that she should better take some time for her, but it was always touching to see how much she was engaged for her children. As he’d have plenty of time to try it later, he put the package down and grabbed the next one, which was much smaller and contained a signet ring on which was emblazoned their house’s coat of arms. Normally he should have received it for his majority, but given the circumstances, his family must have thought it’d comfort him. Aomine slowly turned it around his fingers to observe it carefully and then slipped it into his pocket.

The last present was alive and watched him with an intelligent and severe look behind the bars of his cage. His parents had offered him a peregrine falcon, no doubt to encourage him to communicate more with them. Since his first year at Hogwarts, the prefect had never felt the need to send letters to his family and had never owned an owl. To sum up, through these gifts, Aomine understood that his parents were afraid of losing their second son. 

 

« Its seems that you’ve been spoiled. »  

 

Commented a voice behind him that he had no trouble identifying. As he turned, Daiki found the young Slytherin watching him standing back, his hands in his jogging’s pockets that was used as pajamas.  

 

« Merry Christmas », made the effort to wish Aomine.

«  Merry Christmas to you too Aominecchi. ~ »

« ... You don’t open your gifts? I thought you’d kind of become hysterical at every packet. » 

 

But Kise just stared at him with a sad little smile and the Gryffindor finally realized that indeed, there were no other gifts at the foot of this tree. Ah. 

 

“"Shougo-kun" didn’t offer you anything?” He tried to joke awkwardly.

“He isn’t the type to give gifts. Clemency is not his thing.” 

 

The blonde shrugged his shoulders casually though Aomine was not mistaken: the Slytherin was living a living hell with Haizaki. 

 

“Why do you stay with him if he makes you suffer? Kagami drool over you. He's a little bit stupid but not mean. You'd be much better with this idiot.” 

 

Ryouta raised an astonished eyebrow as he stared at the blue-haired boy facing him and then gave a small, light laugh. Apparently the lion would always surprise him. 

 

"You’re nice Aominecchi. If things could be so simple, everyone would know."

 

It would teach him to worry about others for once. The gold and red prefect grumbled under his breath, always having the unpleasant impression that the snake was making fun of him. 

 

« You already know who will be the lucky one to accompany you to the ball? » Asked Kise to change the subject, sitting on a chair by the fire.

« No doubt Satsuki, » he answered without hesitation, shrugging his shoulders. « I don’t really care about that kind of stuff. I don’t return the question to you. »

« You’re mistaken. It will not be me on Shougo-kun's arm. I'm not good enough for this kind of party. »

« Ehh ... you smile all the time but you're really depressing as a guy. » 

 

The tanned prefect stifled a yawn as the snake laughed even more.  

 

♠

 

 The next day, Aomine had been fed up with being locked inside the castle and had decided to use one of the secret passages on the map to go out to Hogsmeade. During this holiday period, Traverse Road was well animated with all the wizards who came to exchange or return gifts that they didn’t like. The young Gryffindor took the opportunity to blend into the crowd and do some window shopping. He would probably buy some sweets at Honeydukes and for once he regretted the absence of Satsuki and Kagami to go and have a buttery beer. But it was nice to get some fresh air and wander between the shops. 

 

♠

 

 Kise was present at the Christmas dinner organized by the professors, unlike Aomine who had preferred to stay in his room. For the blonde, it was always nice to spend Christmas surrounded by people, even if they were teachers and not his family. It made the trick. As usual, he then went for a walk in the large Hogwarts park covered with a thick blanket of snow before finishing his day at the library to dive into various book. After all, he didn’t have many other ways to pass the time. From time to time, at dawn he’d been flying for a few hours on the Quidditch pitch, but alone it was quickly boring. And as Aomine didn’t want to go with him ... Books were his only company. 

The next day was no exception, and this time Ryouta had been so engrossed in a book about the Vampire’s history and the ancestral war they were waging against Werewolves that he didn’t even see the falling day and it was when he closed his finished book that he noticed that it was pitch darkness through the library’s window.Quickly he hurried to eat a meal in the Great Hall and then went up the stairs four by four paying attention to the damaged ones to return to the prefects' quarters. As usual the living room was empty and the blond just went to his room to slump all the way down on his bed. He grumbled, however, in pain as he felt a hard object on his mattress hitting his back. What was this thing? Kise turned on the light and raised an astonished eyebrow. 

There was a botany book and a bestiary on magical creatures. Beside the books there was a case and Ryouta opened it with an air at once puzzled and intrigued. It contained a jewelry of a pretty dark blue color. The Slytherin showed a sincere smile. If Aomine had known that he’d already read these books ... Then he took off his silver earring to put the new one. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your constructive comments and your support, it is so appreciable! c:  
> Hoping that you enjoyed this chapter!~
> 
> Denshii


End file.
